Koi Clan
Description Due to Koi's ability, it serves Koi as the warmonger. Being rich for Koi clan is extremely good for them. Thus, Koi can do well in Big Force Strategy. However, in order to change coins into Ronin token, you must reserve some coins to put it down as a Ronin token. Strategy Koi clan's ability heavily depends on coins, so cards or Kami(s) that offer money and Ronin is the best choice for Koi. Being the richest player in the table is definitely benefit Koi. BoardGameGeek user Estoyldian offers the following advice for playing Koi clan.https://boardgamegeek.com/thread/1940036/bgg-clan-guide-1-koi * Winning War Province Tokens (WPTs) is the bread and butter of Koi clan. As the Kois, your strategy should be to win at least seven different WPTs in a single game to score that crucial 30 VP bonus. In a 3p game that is about half of the WPTs available, so be prepared to be the warmongering hate machine at your table. * Season cards are useful for everyone, but War Upgrades are almost invariably Koi's best candidates for purchase during Train mandates. For example, Way of the Shogun costs two coins (one when using Train or if an ally does) and gives you three coins at the start of the War Phase. For most clans, this is a great trade-off. For Koi, this can singlehandedly win you a couple of WPTs. * Having a high amount of coins in the War Phase is a good strategy for every clan, but for Koi, it is mandatory to get the most out of their ability. Being frugal is the key during the Mandate Phase, so keep in mind the cost of things like strongholds which are more than half of your starting seasonal income. * Maintaining high Honor isn't the only path to victory. A low Honor Koi clan with a couple of Onis in tow can make them even more formidable on the battlefield, increasing their overall Force and making War Advantages even tougher for opponents to bid on. The choice between Take Hostage and Hire Ronin may cause opponents to take Seppuku and try to fight another day. FAQ Koneko (Kickstarter Exclusive) and the Koi Clan Koneko: ‘When this is killed, gain 2 coins and 2 Ronin. Other players in this Province lose 2 coins and 2 Ronin.’ The Koi Clan turn their Ronin into coins at the start of the War Phase and may use their coins as Ronin during Battle. How do these interact? There is nothing wrong with the rules as stated, in that the Koi Clan would gain 2 coins and 2 Ronin if their Koneko was killed. Their ability doesn’t stop them using the Ronin as part of their ‘Hire Ronin’, and it is perfectly compatible with their ‘Use coins as Ronin’ ability. If the Koi are on the other end of Koneko’s ability, they can lose 2 coins (if they have them) but if they have no Ronin they would ignore that bit. The Koi are NOT forced to discard extra coins for the Ronin discard, as their ability to use their coins as Ronin is optional. It’s possible that CMON could rule otherwise, but currently, this interaction is pretty clearly defined.Rising Sun Unofficial FAQ Reference